Wishes
by a cold day in december
Summary: If you had just one wish, what, or more importantly whom, would you wish for? Be careful what you wish for, though, because it might just come true. / AUSLLY. MULTICHAPTER. Disregard Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own a thing, sigh.

**Summary: **If you had just one wish, what, or more importantly whom, would you wish for? Be careful what you wish for, though, because it might just come true. / AUSLLY. MULTICHAPTER. Disregard Season Two.

**A/N: **Well hello there everyone! If you still remember who I am, I congratulate you, I've been gone awhile. If you never knew me or you're new, well, hello! I'm Sophie, and I used to be somewhat of a well known name here on the writing scene I suppose. I hope I can live up to people's expectations!

I'm going to actually try and complete a multi-chapter for the first time ever. I've tried and failed twice, so third time's the charm, right? I hope you guys like this story. Not sure what days updates are going to be as of yet, but we'll sort it out!

* * *

**Wishes**

* * *

"Trish, just because Austin and I are friends and partners doesn't mean anything will ever happen between us," Ally said as nonchalantly as possible whilst collecting up various magazines her best friend had left strewn around the shop.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean _nothing_ will happen either!" Ally just shook her head, causing her brunette curls to bob softly. She rested her hip against the counter and surveyed the store.

Sonic Boom was calm, there was a lull in activity and Ally was thankful. She was tired, so tired. She didn't know how much more make-up she could use to cover up the dark blue circles gathering under her eyes before they became noticeable.

Time was spent fretting over song writing and school, there was never enough time to relax.

"He's so sweet to you all the time, he obviously likes you―"

"―Trish―"

"―Like come _on_, he chooses to spend time with you over _everyone_ else―"

"―_Trish_―"

"And anyway, he sang you that awesome song that stopped you from going to MUNY―"

"Trish," Ally cut her off harshly, her voice sounding defeated and breathless. "Please."

Trish crossed her arms abruptly and took her lower lip between her teeth, but left the subject at Ally's request.

Ally felt drained and felt as if it was best if she were alone. "What's your newest job this week, Trish?"

"I'm running a cotton candy stall!" The shorter girl sounded very excited. "I love my hat somewhere though, it was so awesome. Think beehive hair style, but bright pink and fluffy like cotton candy."

Ally smiled weakly but Trish didn't seem to notice. "Sounds like a good job, don't you want to keep it?"

"You're right, I better go..." Trish walked toward the door quickly before turning back to bid her best friend goodbye. "See you later Ally!"

"Bye," Ally hummed and the promptly slumped against the counter.

* * *

All of time seem to pass, yet no time seemed to pass at all when Ally heard a soft murmur in her left ear. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ally started at the sound of Austin's voice, her head narrowly missing colliding with his and that unruly mop of blonde hair that rested atop it. She took shallow breaths as she stood up straight to look up at him and meet his worried stare.

"Yeah, yes, I'm good," Ally said, offering her partner a tentative smile.

"Well, if you're sure," he clarified, his face once again smothered by his usual childish grin. "I wondered if you wanted to do something!"

Ally looked at him, one eyebrow curving perfectly as it was raised. She gestured around the store toward the few lingering customers. "I'm kind of working."

"Oh," Austin sighed dejectedly. "Please?" he asked instead, his eyes widening.

"Austin, my dad's still mad at me because of the last time I locked up the shop to hang out with you," Ally complained. "If I do it again I'll never hear the end of it."

"I could talk to him for you?" Austin smiled.

"No." Ally said immediately and firmly. She put the bottom of both her palms to her forehead and breathed in deeply before looking up at Austin again. "No, you go out, have fun. I'm sure Dez can do something with you."

She gave a weak smile and turned around before Austin could see her swallow and her face sink. She breathed another deep sigh, rearranging the pencils on the counter.

"Ally?"

Austin put hand gently onto her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?

"Yes, Austin, I promise," Ally murmured.

"Okay," he said unsure, "I'll see you later then yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, see you..."

She watched him walk quickly out of Sonic Boom and the minute his tall body has disappeared from sight Ally spun around and banged her fists down on the counter.

She couldn't care less if people were staring at her.

"Ally?" a voice said softly and Ally's anger flared.

"I thought I told you I was fi―" she stopped abruptly when she didn't see Austin standing in front of her.

"Well, you're obviously not fine," the brunette boy said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Do, I, uh, know you?" Ally asked. The only brunette boy she really knew was Dallas, and she had no clue who this rather _cute_ male standing in front of her was.

"No, I don't suppose you do," he grinned, "but I know you."

"Well, that's not creepy at all," Ally mumbled, walking behind the counter to put some distance between her and the boy. He didn't make a move to follow her, and she relaxed a little.

"So, what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" he retorted.

"Um, yes?"

He sighed. "Well fine, let's just say my name's Daniel."

"Uh, okay, hello Daniel." Ally was more than confused at this point.

They stood staring at each other for some time. Ally made a move to speak multiple times but shut her mouth before any sound came out again and again. His intense blue eyes didn't break her stare, and she looked at him until she was fit to burst.

"Are you not boiling in that suit?" she asked incredulously. He was wearing a black tie suit, which did look good on him, but must have been sweltering to wear in the heat.

"I'm all right, don't worry about me,"

"It's kind of my thing," Ally said shrugging apologetically, "I'm a worrier."

"Are there people who worry about you?"

"Uh yeah," Ally said thoughtfully, thinking of her three best friends, her dad, her mother, even if she was in Africa. "Yeah there are."

"Hm," he mumbled, "but you don't let them worry about you, right?"

Daniel put his palms on the counter openly and Ally leaned on her elbows, ducking her head slightly. "No, I guess not..."

"Well, you should yeah?" he moved to rub her arm comfortingly and she appreciated the gesture, feeling somewhat comfortable with this friendly stranger. "You deserve it, you work hard."

"You think so?" as Ally looked up into his eyes, her own brightened a little. She wouldn't admit to anyone how much praise was crucial to her, how much she treasured it. "Really? You do?"

"Of course," he said, smiling warmly.

Ally looked on the brink of tears. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he said, glad that the air around them wasn't tense and the conversation was comfortable. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Honestly," Ally sighed deeply and resisted the urge to rub her temples. "Not really."

He paused, seemingly sad. "Well, could I ask you a question then?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Ally said smiling briefly as she looked up into his blue eyes. The colour reminded her of a cloudless, daytime sky, something welcoming, something homely.

"If you had _one_ wish, what would you wish for?"

"Well, that's a rather specific question," Ally said jokingly. She walked back around to the other side of the counter next to Daniel and hopped onto it, patting the spot beside her for him to sit at.

"I'm being deadly serious, you know," he said gravely. His tone of voice caused Ally to look at him worriedly. "I want you to be really serious about this, Ally."

"Okay," she agreed immediately. "Let me think."

They sat together peaceably in the silence, swinging their legs back and forth against the counter in alternating rhythm as Ally carefully considered her new friend's question.

"I kind of," Ally started. Daniel looked at her curiously. "I kind of regret not going to MUNY sometimes. So I would wish to go and see what it would be like, and then after a while, have the choice to stay there or come back here to my old life, where I left off."

Daniel considered her for a minute before speaking again. "Are you _sure_ that's what you'd wish for?"

Ally faltered under his sudden piercing gaze. "Yeah, why?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Ally, I'm not going to blab. I don't even go to your school or anything."

Ally looked away from him shyly. "Well, you know, I'm best friends with this guy―"

"Austin Moon?" Daniel asked with a knowing smile.

"Huh, yeah," Ally sighed slightly dreamily, "I suppose if I could really wish for something, I'd want to be his girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Hm," Ally said, smiling at the thought of it. "But you know, I'd want to see how it went and then after a little while, have the choice to go back on my wish if it didn't work out."

Daniel grinned. "So, Austin Moon's girlfriend, huh?"

Ally giggled, blushing, "It's the dream!"

"Hm, maybe not so much of a dream," Daniel said, nodding toward the door where Austin was walking in. Daniel hopped off of the counter and flashed Ally a smile. "See you later Ally!"

"Bye!" Ally called from her seat on the counter, just as Austin stood next to her, resting his elbows beside her knees and looking up at her.

"Who was that?" Austin asked curiously.

"Just a new friend, I guess. He came into the store and we got talking."

"Anything interesting?"

"Hm, not really, just silly talk really."

"Good, because I have something interesting to ask you," Austin said, completely redirecting the conversation and smiling smugly. The air around them seemed to change dramatically as if charged. Austin moved his arms to her waist and this time leaned his elbows lightly on her legs.

"Well, um, okay," Ally said, smiling dizzily due to his close proximity.

"Ally?" he questioned, grinning dazzlingly.

She was nervous about his question, and resisted the urge to start fiddling with her fingers, a habit she'd taken up to replace the chewing of her hair.. "Yeah?"

He paused for a moment, openly staring at her.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please, please, _please_ tell me what you think of this! Not just because I haven't written in ages and I'm a bit rusty, but because I need to know if you guys think this is good enough to continue or if I should just go back to the drawing board.

I know there's an OC in there, but I couldn't make it any of the original characters because it may have confused people, and didn't fit, etc. Also I **promise that Ally and Daniel are not a thing, this is an Auslly story**, okay? Okay. Chapters may get longer as we go, we'll see. I aim to have around ten maybe?

**Please review, it really would mean a lot to me, gives me a confidence boost and more incentive to write.**

I've missed you all a lot, hope you've missed me too :D

Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I will never own it. :(

**Summary: **If you had just one wish, what, or more importantly whom, would you wish for? Be careful what you wish for, though, because it might just come true. / AUSLLY. MULTICHAPTER. Disregard Season Two.

**A/N: **Hi again! Aw, I'm so happy to see that a lot of you guys remembered me! That makes me feel special. I'm also really glad you guys are liking this so far, because I have the plot all worked out and itching to get writing!

**I've decided update days will be every Wednesday.** That way I give myself time to write stuff which is actually good for you guys, because you deserve it!

* * *

**Wishes**

* * *

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" Trish said as she ran into Sonic Boom, the hat on her head askew and her apron billowing in the breeze her running created.

Ally stood at the counter and watched as her best friend approached and placed her hands firmly upon the counter from the other side.

"Wait, wait, wait," Trish said breathing heavily and holding up a hand weakly. "I just ran here from the other side of the mall, give me a sec." Ally waited with an amused smile on her face as Trish caught her breath.

"So, guess who got a job at Bonnie's Bakery?" Trish said dully. "Yay it's me, you get a prize. _Anyway_**―"**

Ally awaited the question patiently.

"―is it true you and Austin are officially dating?"

"How do you know that?" Ally questioned incredulously. Her face was one of disbelief, her jaw slightly slack and eyebrows crinkled. "He only asked me out like, what, four hours ago?"

Trish grinned broadly. "Dez saw you two making out behind the counter, and then Austin _told_ Dez about it later and then Dez came to visit me at Bonnie's and told me and―"

"Okay, I get it," Ally said holding up her hand and effectively cutting Trish off. Also saving herself some embarrassment in the process. "News travels fast around here, what else is new?"

"You and Austin, apparently!" Trish's face showed her blatant delight. "So, how did it happen? Is he a good kisser? _Spill!_"

Ally beamed. "Well, I mean, it was―"

"Hey guys!" Dez said, strolling in and flipping his hair. Trish looked angry as he walked up and sat on the counter in one fluid motion. "What are we talking about?"

"We _were_ talking about Austin and Ally before _you_ showed up." Trish grumbled with narrowed eyes.

Dez's eyes brightened in contrast. "Oh my gosh, yeah! Tell me everything!" Dez squealed in the most girl-y voice possible. "How did it happen? Is he a good kisser? _Spill!_"

Trish cheered up as Dez asked the important questions.

"He asked me out here, actually. It was kind of weird and spontaneous, but good. And then, well you know."

"Oh," Dez said smugly, "we know."

Ally giggled and flushed bright red, covering her face with her hands when Dez and Trish's accompanying giggles got too much.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're flustered!" Dez cooed.

"Oh hush," Ally swatted him playfully.

"Oh wait!" Trish said suddenly, causing the other two to stare at her. "Did you hear Lindsey invited the four of us to a party?"

"What, Tilly's best friend?" Dez said, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah," Trish said distrustfully. "I checked it out, and I think it's best if we keep out."

Ally looked intrigued. "Why, what's up?"

"I know, I know," Trish said. "It's not like _me_ to want to miss out on a good party, but I just don't think we can trust her, especially as Tilly's best friend."

Trish shuddered and then sighed, looking around the shop. There were quite a few people around that the trio knew, so Trish leaned in and beckoned the others to do the same.

"And, between us, I don't think we can trust Lindsey, just as a person, you know? She seems..." Trish paused to try and find the right word whilst her best friends looked at her enquiringly. "She seems a little _off_."

Ally nodded her head in recognition, but Dez still looked confused.

"There's something not right about her," Trish continued. "All she would talk about when she asked me about us coming to the party was Austin, and it was kind of creepy. Like Tilly but― but _worse_."

An angry looked flitted across Ally's face, quickly followed by a look of jealousy and then distrust. Her facial features weren't marred by these dark emotions for long, but Trish knew her best friend well enough to catch them and silently agree.

The two girls glanced at each other warily, having an unspoken conversation with their eyes that this could be bad if they let it be.

They were broken out of their trance by Dez, who whispered into their little huddle. "We need like an invention, like a super advanced lie detector to check if she's a bad guy. We need something totally awesome out of a film." Dez grinned.

"I've always wanted to be an inventor, you know," he dusted imaginary dust off of his shoulders with a proud smirk. Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly and Ally smiled with encouragement.

"That's the spirit Dez," she said, amusement clear in her voice.

"Anyway, back to the topic," Trish steered their hushed conversation back into the right direction. "We're all on the same page right?"

"Yep, no party." Dez concluded.

"No party." Ally clarified.

"_Definitely_ no party." Trish concluded. "I do not trust the bleach blonde one bit."

"Hm," Ally hummed, suddenly looking a million miles away. "Me neither."

She was worried about what Trish had said about Lindsey only wanting to talk about Austin, but attempted to push it to the back of her mind and not think about it. Her was with Ally now, and some girl they barely knew wouldn't break up their strong partnership, friendship, and now relationship**― **Ally wouldn't let her.

"Well, now that we've talked about that," Ally began, smiling like herself once again, "I'm going to head up to the practice room and work on a new song."

"See you later Ally," Dez grinned.

"Yeah, have fun," Trish chuckled.

Ally's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, but she only stared in wonder at her friends for a few seconds before she made her way up the familiar staircase.

* * *

She sat at the piano bench, feeling the soft breeze drift across the practice room, with a grin so wide that it really could have split her face. She was only thinking about one person. Ally tapped random notes in unconventional rhythms with her long, delicate fingers and felt pensive as well as happy. It was quite a contrast, but that's exactly what she was used to.

Her and Austin were contrasts.

Her and Austin _are_ contrasts.

She began to play a slow melody, one that sounded content, and bridged the gap between happiness and sadness. Well, in her opinion. It had the potential to be a great new song. The cool keys felt familiar under her fingertips and Ally felt completely relaxed as the tune spilt out across them.

"Hey..." a quiet voice said from beside her.

She jumped violently and would have fallen to the floor with a crash if Austin's arms hadn't wrapped around her waist tightly and heaved her back onto the seat. She felt his chuckle against her back and swatted away his arms playfully.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!" Ally said glaring at him. She was attempting to be menacing, but small smiles and bursts of laughter were fighting their way out as Austin's face became more and more merry.

"Sorry Ally," he said monotonously, tacking on a sweet grin at the end, causing Ally to roll her eyes. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hm, _well_," Ally started with a devious smile, "you _could_ take me out on a date..." she said coyly and Austin blinked in surprise at how forward she was being, but it quickly melted away into a sly grin.

"Yeah, I _could_, couldn't I?" he asked, bringing his hands up to stroke his chin. "It's just, I'm very busy you see. _Lots_ of girl to attend to."

Austin wiped his brow and sighed in mock fatigue.

"Seems like I might just have to eliminate the competition then, doesn't it?" Ally replied nonchalantly and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Nah," Austin said seriously. "I'd always pick you over another girl, any day."

"Aw, Austin!" Ally cooed, her eyes sparkling. She dropped the coy act instantly at his sweet words. He smiled down at her, placing his right hand on her upper back and the other on her cheek.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Hm?" she replied, rising from the piano bench to stand face to chest with him. She almost giggled to herself as she had to look directly up into his eyes, even with her heels on. "Austin?" she prompted.

"You know there's a party going on tonight, the four of us got invited, I thought maybe we should go?"

"Oh yeah, Trish mentioned it." Her tone was sceptical. "Isn't it being held by Lindsey,_ Tilly's_ best friend?" she asked deliberately.

Austin sighed, "Yeah, I think so."

"Austin, I don't think it's such a good idea that we go..." Ally said uncertainly. "I know you probably really want to, but even _Trish_ backed out of this one, that's got to mean it's not good, right?"

Her big wide eyes stared up at Austin and he couldn't find it in him to deny her, especially when she was saying the truth.

"Yeah, you're right. Stupid idea."

Ally looked at him sorrowfully as he slumped down onto the piano bench. Her mouth was severely turned down in a frown as he started to play minor keys, something he never did.

She slid in next to him on the piano bench and rested her head against his shoulder delicately.

"I'm sorry," Ally said quietly, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or your career. Associates of Tilly aren't to be trusted."

"No, Ally, I understand." He took his arm from under her head and wrapped it around her shoulders instead, pulling her close and resting his chin in top of her head. "You're just looking out for me and I appreciate that."

Austin moved away just enough to tilt her head up with his free hand and smile at her sincerely.

"Thanks for being so good to me."

Ally blushed and breathed a silent sigh of relief. "You're welcome."

"Hey," Austin said after a little while of comfortable silence.

"Hello," Ally returned, poking the blond lightly in his ribs.

He chuckled.

"I heard there's a carnival in town, do you maybe want to go to that?"

Ally smiled up at him widely, her eyes sparkling. "On one condition."

"Anything," Austin promised honestly.

"You _have_ to win me something," she smiled cheekily.

He looked at her challengingly. "Or what?"

Ally looked thoughtful as she considered his question. Then her face lit up in what could only be described as a particularly devious smile. "Or no more kisses for a whole week!"

Austin's eyes widened dramatically and he looked horrified. "A whole _week?_ Right, that's it, we're going."

The sound of Ally's laughter echoed around the room as she was playfully dragged out.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is kind of a set up chapter. It is _not_ a filler in my eyes because everything here will be significant later on, so. Just bringing in everyone and moving the story along. I also wanted to try and give everyone some cute Auslly moments because we all love those. ;)

I really cannot believe you guys got me 25 reviews, how amazing is that? To me, it's more than I ever could have asked for. Reading those made me so happy to write and I want to thank you all so much! You seriously don't know how much it means to me, especially after I've been away so long. **D****on't forget to review this one too though, because you know, it does make me happy :)**

Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to bother with this any more? I do not own.

**Summary: **If you had just one wish, what, or more importantly whom, would you wish for? Be careful what you wish for, though, because it might just come true. / AUSLLY. MULTICHAPTER. Disregard Season Two.

**A/N:** Hi again! Hope you've all had a good week. The story is still building up, and I'm glad you're all liking it so far! We're moving forward, still a bit of setting up to do though. **Thank you again so much for the reviews, I just want to hug you all!**

And to my latest anon review: _Are Austin's feelings genuine or are they enhanced by the wish?_ My answer is, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

* * *

**Wishes**

* * *

"Hey Ally?" Trish called as she wandered into the practice room. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Ally looked at her curiously, still playing random keys on the piano in front of her. "Who is it?"

"Don't know, never met him."

Trish shrugged and then moved to get a drink from the fridge that Ally regularly kept stocked up. Trish took a long sip of soda as Ally stared at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What?" Trish asked defensively.

"Description?" Ally stated as if it was obvious. "What does he look like? Just because you don't know him doesn't mean I don't."

Trish laughed heartily until she saw Ally's stormy expression and turned straight-faced immediately. "Sorry," she coughed abruptly, not wanting to be under the gaze of Ally's heated glare any longer.

Ally gave her a tight, sarcastic smile which scrunched up her features in return. "Well?"

"Brunette. Fairly tall. Blue eyes."

"Oh, Daniel!" Ally said, remembering him from his visit to the store two weeks before.

Trish's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "So you _do_ know this guy?"

"Yeah."

Trish eyed her suspiciously and Ally looked rightly affronted.

"How could you even _imply that?_" Ally screeched and Trish looked suitably ashamed. "I would _never_ do that to Austin. He just came into the store last week and he was really nice, so I remember him, all right?"

"I'm sorry, Ally," Trish said, looking sadly at her best friend, "I didn't mean to, I just―"

"Yeah, yeah," Ally said, waving her hand flippantly, a bitter smile on her face. "Just―Just go, Trish, please."

"I'm sorry," Trish said before making her way out, scratching at her neck like a nervous boy, something Ally assumed she'd picked up from Dez or Austin.

Ally stared into space for a few seconds before quickly getting up and running to the railing, not going down the stairs but feeling the cool metal under her hands as she glided them along it. She watched Trish exiting the shop and she called, "I thought you knew me better than that."

Trish turned around and flinched, a pained expression on her face before she disappeared from sight.

Ally sighed loudly and rested her forehead on the railing, wondering why everything was deciding to fall apart now.

"Ally?" someone said softly and she turned to her right to see Daniel standing on the second to last step, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, hey," Ally said, furiously blinking back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, like a month right?" Daniel said smiling.

Ally frowned immediately, looking at him as if he had grown another head, or three. "It's only been two weeks by my count."

Daniel's eyes widened comically. "Oh right, yeah, stupid me," he backpedalled. He smacked his own forehead lightly with the palm of his hand, effectively making Ally giggle. "I'm kind of forgetful."

"Hm," Ally hummed, deciding to let his slip go.

She didn't notice his immense sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Daniel said taking a seat on the landing between the staircase and the practice room.

Ally joined him on the floor, slipping her legs under the thin bars so they were dangling in the air. "I'm just stressed that's all."

"You want to talk?" Daniel asked quietly.

Ally didn't know _why_ she felt so comfortable around him. There was something there that made her feel like he could be her brother, or family. Something that made him seem trustworthy.

"Austin hasn't been around lately," she admitted, taking a leap of faith on this stranger. "I don't know, he keeps disappearing and things are becoming awkward."

Daniel doesn't do anything at all, no movement, no speech.

For that, Ally is grateful.

"I just wanted this to work out so much, and now it's not," Ally moaned delicately.

Daniel's brow creased with a look of guilt that Ally did not see.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Ally, I wouldn't worry about it."

Ally nodded.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it to see she's gotten a text from Austin. She smiled widely as she read his cute message, apologising for his behaviour and absences as of late. Daniel grinned too.

"So you _are_ happy, then?"

"Yeah," Ally sighed, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I just kind of let things get on top of me really easily. Austin's just busy that's all, he not ignoring me, he just has a lot on, same as me. I guess I just took my anger out on Trish, but she did accuse me of something horrid, so I can't bring myself to apologise to her."

Daniel ran a hand through his mop of brown hair and once again let out a slow, relieved sigh.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, especially you and Austin, you guys are made for each other," the brunette boy said unabashedly, whilst Ally blushed beside him. "But you know, I was going to say, you could always go out with me," he popped his collar jokingly and Ally laughed.

"No thanks."

Daniel's jaw dropped in mock offence. A dramatic hand went to his heart. "You wound me," he cried, causing Ally to giggle more.

Their laughter subsided until Daniel began to nudge Ally incessantly. "What, so you don't think I'm hot then, huh, huh?!" he said, play acting to try and bring Ally's spirits up.

"I'm so _not_ in the mood for this right now." Ally contradicted herself by giggling loudly as he crossed his arms in a typical _cool guy_ pose.

"Come on, that's just _rude_." He muttered, turning away from her as best he could whilst they still sat closely together.

"Oh shush," Ally smiled. "You are, to other girls I'm sure. However, aside from the fact that I'm most definitely besotted with Austin, I feel more of a―" Ally paused, trying to word her sentence right. "More of a _motherly_ feeling towards you, like I want to look after you. If that's not weird." She looked at his blank face before putting her own between her hands. "Oh God that _is_ weird."

He looked somewhat excited and in awe of her at the same time, but he still chuckled casually. "No, no, I understand. That's exactly right."

"What?" Ally said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing," he grinned. Ally grinned back, nonplussed.

"You'll find out soon enough," he whispered after they'd bid each other goodbye.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Austin said, practically skipping into the practice room. Ally however, was not so cheery.

"You're late," she tried not to sound too angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, his grin slipping from his face. Ally felt bad, but merely pushed down her feelings and went to close the window to keep out the cool breeze, effectively ignoring his presence.

"I really am sorry Ally," he said sincerely, gently grabbing her arm as she went to sit back on the piano bench.

"Apology accepted," Ally mumbled, already sitting and typing something on her phone.

"Who ya texting?" Austin said peeking over her shoulder. Ally couldn't even be bothered to stop him as she typed away her other apology accepted to Trish, feeling as thought it was time she put her best friend out of her misery.

"Trish," she said distractedly. She ended the text with two kisses and felt a small weight off of her shoulders that she would have Trish to lean on once more.

"Why, did you have a fight with her?" Austin asked, slumping down next to her as oppose to hovering over her.

"Mhmm," Ally shrugged.

"What about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about!" Ally said, shaking herself lightly and then grinning, bopping her boyfriend on the nose. "So, song?"

"Song, definitely," Austin said, licking his lips. And then staring at her lips. "But first..." he muttered dazedly.

He leaned in to kiss her, and even though Ally was still kind of mad at him for blowing her off for most of the week, she couldn't resist and closed the gap to connect their lips softly together.

When they pulled away, they were both slightly flushed, having let the kissing get intense. Ally giggled. "Hi."

"Hello," Austin said with bright eyes. "That was nice."

"Yeah," Ally said, preparing herself for what she was about to say next. "Why haven't you been around to do that lately?"

Austin's face fell. "Oh well, I've just been working hard with Jimmy and stuff, and trying to sort some things out for us."

"For us?" Ally said. She tried and failed to keep the alarm out of her tone, her eyebrows raising in dismay. "What about us?"

"Nothing bad, don't worry." Austin brought his large right hand to cradle her cheek, smiling at the fact that Ally automatically nuzzled into his touch. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay," Ally smiled nervously.

There was a pause, in which Ally had no idea what to do, so instinctively reached for her song book. "I have some new lyrics I've been working on, I think it's going to be a good one for you to play at your next concert."

"I bet it will," Austin said, smiling at her fondly.

Ally played some chords and sang the first few verses of the song, Austin bobbing his head beside her.

"Wonderful," he said when she turned to him for approval. "I love it."

Ally smiled brightly and Austin couldn't help but lean in to kiss her forehead softly. He brought his own forehead against hers when he was done and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I really am sorry I haven't been around lately," he frowned, looking guilty. "I didn't mean not to be, it just kind of happened. And..."

"And?" Ally prompted.

"And well I'm afraid if we're together too much, things will be awkward, or―or something bad will happen to our relationship."

Ally sighed sadly, stroking some hair away from his face. "I know this step is scary Austin, but we can do anything together. I have total faith in the both of us that everything will work out fine, yeah?" Austin nodded. "We can do this. It's you and me, after all."

"Mhmm," Austin nodded again and Ally smiled once more, satisfied.

"Good. Also, try not to feel too guilty, it's not like I haven't had company in your absence."

"Ah, who kept you company then?" Austin asked without waiting for an answer. He laced their fingers together as he went on, "Trish, Dez? Anyone else?"

"Daniel came by again."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "You know, brunette, came by the store a couple of weeks ago and you were all, _who was that?_ even before we started going out."

Austin nodded his head in a vague manner, but then just shrugged. "As long as he's not trying to get with you, I don't care."

"Well he's not," Ally said quietly. "He's not like that."

"We'll see," is all Austin said in return.

* * *

**A/N:** So, we got to see a bit more of the mysterious Daniel, probably going to learn about him a bit more soon. Also: Austin, what are you up to? That's going to be revealed sooner than you think.

**Review to tell me what you thought?** Good? Bad? It's your call. :)

Sophie.


End file.
